This invention relates to the production of p-phenylene sulfide polymers. In one of its aspects this invention relates to a novel method for producing novel p-phenylene sulfide polymers, and to the polymers themselves. In another of its aspects this invention relates to the use of lithium halide admixed into the polymerization mixture in the production of p-phenylene sulfide polymers. In another of its aspects this invention relates to producing p-phenylene sulfide polymers of higher molecular weight by using a specific chemical compound in the reaction mixture than are produced without the use of the specific chemical compound.
The preparation of p-phenylene sulfide polymers having higher molecular weight as evidenced by lower melt flow without curing the polymers as compared to p-phenylene sulfide polymers known in the art is of particular interest since lower melt flows, particularly within the range of about 1 to about 700 as determined by the method of ASTM D 1238-70, are particularly useful in the production of fibers, molded objects and films since the usual curing step is obviated.
It is therefore an object of this invention to produce p-phenylene sulfide polymers of lower melt flow as compared to that of those produced by prior art methods.
Other aspects, objects and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent on reading this specification and the appended claims.